Gotta Little Change
by happy29
Summary: Fraser and Ray K unwind...


Ray tipped his sweaty beer glass 'bottoms up' and drained the last few swallows quickly. He set it down gently on the hardwood table top and followed a water drop with his finger, mesmerized by the path it had chosen from the first curve of the glass until it hit the shiny table top and came to an instant stop.

"Are you all right, Ray?" Fraser gave his lover's thigh a gentle squeeze and followed Ray's gaze towards the water droplets forming on the table.

Ray glanced up and met Fraser's concerned eyes. "I'm always okay when I'm with you." The right side of his lip turned up into a smile. "I was just thinking I wanted to ask you something."

Fraser gave the jean- clad thigh another squeeze, encouraging Ray to continue.

Ray took his damp finger and ran it over Fraser's blush colored lips. He parted his lips and sucked Ray's finger into his warm mouth.

"God, do you know what you do to me?" Ray pulled his finger free from Fraser's mouth and noticed the disappointment in Ben's eyes. He turned in his seat and pressed Fraser into the booth they were occupying with a hard and needy kiss. Two hands came up to cup his face and a hot tongue invaded his mouth. He couldn't get enough of Fraser's taste and moved from his mouth to his neck to his collar bone and back to his swollen lips while filling each new location with strong, passionate kisses.

The bar had long since emptied, save but a few night owls, including Ray and Fraser. They were winding down after a successful round of endless stakeouts that led to the arrest of two hardened drug lords. Neither was in any hurry to go home, so Ray turned the Goat to the left and headed to their favorite bar.

Nestled into a corner booth, they settled into each other's embrace. The lights were turned down low and the music was loud enough to drown out other voices and give you privacy but tranquil enough you didn't have to shout to be heard by your partner. Fraser preferred the bar when it was more or less unobtrusive. He was just to the end of his first and only beer, when Ray had placed his third glass on the table.

Filled with liquid courage, not that he needed any encouragement when it came to Fraser; Ray slid a slender leg over Fraser's thighs and settled into his lap. He slipped a hand into his jean's pocket as he leaned forward stealing another kiss. He sat back, ran his tongue over his lips and pulled a handful of silver coins out of his pocket. Holding it in front of Fraser's chest, he sifted through the change until he selected the correct quantity. With a mischievous grin, he slid off Fraser's lap and sauntered over to the jukebox. He turned and faced his lover. One quarter at a time, Ray dropped the change into the appropriate slot… eyes roaming over Fraser's body with each silver coin inserted.

"Come on…" Ray held out his hand in the direction of his lover. "Dance with me, Frase."

As Fraser slid out of the booth, Ray turned his back and pushed D 17 and then G 21. Strong arms circled his waist and warm breath teased the back of his neck as Fraser nuzzled the delicate skin behind his ears.

"Very nice choices, Ray."

"'To Make You Feel My Love' reminds me of you. I'm never going to let you go."

"And what about G 21? 'By Your Side'…"

Ray turned into the strong arms and pulled Fraser into a kiss. "No matter what, I'm with you."

Fraser blushed. He pulled one arm from around Ray's back and slipped his hand into his own pocket. Pulling it out, he held it open for Ray to see. His longing for his partner showing on his features and in his body language. Fraser smiled at Ray and whispered into his lover's ear.

"I've gotta little change in my pocket, as well… dance all night with me, Ray." He pressed Ray into the jukebox, dropping kisses over his lips and into the curves of his neck. He slowly let each coin fall into the slot. Locking his slate blue eyes onto his lovers, he let his fingers carefully select B 04 'Til Kingdom Comes' and H 09 'Fool With Dreams'. "This last one is always my favorite, Ray." Fraser selected the buttons from memory G15 'Your Arms Feel Like Home'.

Ray pressed a foot into the jukebox and backed Fraser out onto the long deserted dance floor as 'By Your Side' began to fill the quiet bar. The two lovers became one being as they danced into the early morning hours, ignoring the outside world. Ray grinned into Fraser's neck as he held him close.

"We need more change, Ben."

"No…" Fraser whispered into his ear as he led him effortlessly across the floor towards their table. "Let's take the next dance home…"


End file.
